The present disclosures relate to power management in electronic devices, and more particularly, to an accumulated current counter and method thereof for use with an electronic device.
In cellular phones, an accurate estimation of the remaining talk/standby time is generally not provided. Cellular phone designers typically use voltage measurement to predict a remaining use time of the phone. As a result, an end user typically ends up with a four-bar graph indicator as an indication of a remaining autonomy of the cellular phone battery.
Prior techniques for predicting a remaining talk/standby time have included use of either a voltage-to-frequency converter (VFC) or an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) to measure the voltage across a sense resistor.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for overcoming the problems in the art as discussed above.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items. Skilled artisans will also appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.